Superior Dragon (Dragon-Two)
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Beyond my power! I'm the strongest being in the world. Strong than you or anyone that dares cross my path. Rated M for Mature. Naruto/Harem, Issei/Harem, Vali x Surprise (In ch1).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Awakening**

**AN: Naruto was created at the end of season two and this is season 3 which goes all the way to the end.**

**Unknown Location**

Within some underground base, there were many people working late and making sure that this project works. After so many years of failures, they had a feeling that this one will succeed

The workers were human but were using magic and following orders from Devils to create a stronger and faster being, the ultimate weapon.

They had failed so many times. Only five have proven to be capable and only one was a true success. Inside a science pod, was a young man with white hair, white skin, and wore black clothing. Tubes were attached to his body to feed him nutrients that kept him healthy as the aging process grows him from a boy to a young man. And already he was displaying strong magical abilities.

But for some reason, the project wasn't waking up or showing signs of it. Everyone was working hard and make sure they don't fail this time. This one, known as project IH-II, will work for sure this time.

Inside the pod, the young man opens his eyes a little before closing his eyes again to return to the same dream. A dream of the outside world, a world filled with nature and peace. A dream of people caring for him and the journey to some odd goal.

"Wait! What is this?" A worker asked seeing the readings and everyone was lost for words on what was happening.

"This can't be right!"

"Run it again. We must be right on this."

"It seems to be...dreaming. We are getting feedback but not the one we are looking for."

The voices caused the young man to open his eyes completely which showed them to be purple.

"Those voices...they are outside...where I must be," The young man thought before his eyes shined blue and the whole pod was breaking apart as blue light surrounded it before everyone's eyes.

Everyone was shocked because this wasn't supposed to happen. Then the pod exploded and freed the young man from his prison.

The young man ripped the air mask off as the tubes in his body came off with a hissing sound. His eyes blinked a few times as he was getting used to his surroundings.

"Call the lord and tell him what's happening!" Someone shouted in panic seeing a threat out.

"Quiet!" A new voice said which came from the one that was in charge.

"Let us see it's psychic powers."

"Psychic...powers?" The young man questioned while not moving his mouth as he soon realized.

"For years we worked hard on cloning the perfect and ultimate being to prove our theories that it can be done and thanks to our patrons, it has. You are the first subject to survive all our trials" The doctor informed.

The young man looked around taking in what he was told and was shocked that he is a clone. But a clone of who? That the question.

"That's the Red Dragon Emperor, one of the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors of this area," The doctor added showing a picture of a red armored dragon person fighting a white armored dragon.

"I'm only a copy? Nothing but his shadow?" The young man asked.

"You are greater than Issei Hyoudou as you are his superior. Issei Hyoudou II or as we like to call you, The Superior Dragon. You are more powerful than he will ever be"

"Superior Dragon?" But the name wasn't right for the young man as his dreams spoke of another name. A name that fit him better

"What becomes of me of your project is over?" The Dragon questioned.

"Oh no, this is only the start. Now the more important testing begins. This is your destiny."

Dragon narrowed his eyes as he saw the doctors being happy and looking foward to the next part of the project. The white-haired teen then stares at his hands before clenching in anger and didn't like what.

"That's what I am? Just some pet-project to test all day and to control? This cannot be my destiny!" The Dragon roared in anger as his eyes shined a pure blue and covered his body with a blue aura.

Everyone started to panic as they felt a powerful aura surrounding The Dragon before he spread his arms outwards and sent them all flying backward into a wall.

On command and coming out of the walls, metal claws launch themself towards him to lock him down but they failed as a powerful burst of energy tears them down

The Dragon then glared having his eyes glow blue and launched a powerful wave of psychic energy to one side of the room causing an explosion.

He then turned his attention to the other side of the room, sending another powerful wave of psychic energy for another explosion. All of this caused the whole building to come down in flames and destruction.

All of this caused the whole building to come down in flames and destruction

Out of all the destruction, only the doctor in charge had survived and watched what his creation could do. The creator was right as this was something beyond their control.

The Dragon was covered in flames before blowing them away with wind magic and stared at the doctor before him.

"We dreamt of creating the world's strongest being...and we did it" The doctor's last words as the whole area was covered a pure blue light and exploded.

Everything in a five-mile radius was gone as the Dragon floated up to the surface. He saw his surroundings and breathed in the fresh air. He was finally free. Free to be...outside. But then he remembered the image of the Red and White Dragons.

"A clone I maybe but will be the strongest dragon in the world. Stronger than both of them," The Dragon said.

Before anything or thought of action come about, The Dragon sensed someone coming, a Devil no less. He soon turned to see who dared to come here. The person was a middle-aged man in his 40's with dark silver hair and hazel eyes. He had long hair and a beard. He possessed a bottomless and creepy aura around his body. He wore the same Maou Lucifer, being silver in color. He recognized who this was but had no idea how. This was Rizevim Livan Lucifer and he was impressed on what the project he patronized had done.

"Those fools thought of you as a project for humanity's goals but I see you as a partner. Someone to stand by my side to create much-needed changes for the world" Rizevim said with a friendly smirk on his face.

"Partner?" The Dragon questioned.

Rizevim nodded his head and spoke, "With your power and my plans, together we can control this world and rule it as the superior species"

"I don't need your help for that Devil," the Dragon said not interested in working with a Devil.

"Foolish boy, a wildfire will destroy everything in its path unless you learn to control your powers. After all, you are not really complete are you?" Rizevim said knowing this will get the young man's attention.

The Dragon's eyes widen in shock on what the Devil said.

"How?" He asked.

"I know more than you think. Join me and I will show you a way how to focus your powers so that you can become truly invincible. And when the time comes, you will face the Red Dragon Emperor and become complete. For one cannot live while the other survives." Rizevim offered.

It didn't take to long for the Dragon to answer.

"Show me."

Rizevim just smiled as he got the strongest being in the world on his side and looks foward to what the Dragon could do under his...guidance.

**Time Skip**

Within the next few hours, The Dragon was in a room having machines placing some kind of armor onto his body. He wore a new black armored bodysuit under the silver armor. The mechanical arms locked the armor in place, having its power up and set it in motion for the user to operate.

"You say this armor protects my body but I can feel that it's stronger than my powers," the Dragon said not sure what the uses of the armor were for

"The armor is designed to help you focus your powers. It will feel like it's stronger as a result. So until we can achieve our goals, you will need to keep that on until your powers are stabilized." Rizevim informed

"Now what?" The Dragon asked

"Your first test," The Devil said as he summoned something

The Dragon then found himself staring at a powerful creature before him. A snake with venom and fangs out. The snake was black, covered with a deadly aura and was ready for its next meal

Rizevim then teleported himself away to view the fight.

The Dragon's eyes glowed blue while a blue aura surrounded the snake before launching it back into the stone wall and then burns it with blue flames. It felt so easy.

"So this is my true power" The Dragon commented now. This was a taste of things to come and the first step on becoming the strongest.

**Time Skip (Months Later)**

The training was hell, but The Dragon overcame it with his powers growing and becoming far stronger than anticipated.

The young man was now meditating and kept seeing dreams of his original self for some reason. The Dragon wants nothing from Issei but he keeps seeing what he sees and all it does is remind him of the truth.

That he is just a clone. But unfortunately, he wasn't the only clone out there. It would seem that the other clones survived his attack on the base. He will need to find it. He seems to be connected to them just like he is to Issei but he doesn't know why. He will find them

The Dragon shook his head of his thoughts as he was called by the Lucifer Devil to oversee a mission going underway and didn't like it as a few people within this mission piss him off.

Diodora Astaroth, a fool that allied himself with the Old Satan Faction to the Khaos Brigade for power and some sick twisted pleasure to take any Nuns for himself, one being a member of Rias Gremory's peerage as her Bishop.

Shalba Beelzebub, an arrogant Devil that has no problem in showing his dislike towards the clone and calls him out on being a fake.

The Dragon didn't care about them at the moment because he was watching the so-called Rating Game going on between Rias Gremory and Diodora Astaroth but this changed as the Khaos Brigade attacked and stole Bishop Asia Argento for his pleasure or kill to attack Issei's heart.

Something snapped within the young man when he saw the event took place between Issei, Rias, Diodora, and Shalba. The dragon inside him was roaring in rage on what happens to Asia for some reason. Right now he knows she's alive and will make the fools pay with their lives.

"Enough," A powerful voice spoke through the whole room, shocking everyone of the voice and more as a new figure comes out into the hallway.

The four Devils saw a silver armored figure walking down the hallway before coming to stop with his aura ready for what he has in mind.

"Oh good, you are here, toy. Kill the trash and bitch would you?" Diodora smirked seeing that the weapon was here.

"Fool," The Dragon said as he brought up his right hand having his aura covering him and lift the Devil in the air.

"What are you doing!?" The Devil shouted.

Shalba and Rias stood quiet not knowing what to do while Issie in his Balance Break had a raged in him building up with fire covering him. Ddraig hummed in thought on the person before them and sensed something off while being worried about his host/partner.

"You fool! I command you to kill them, you piece of shit!" Diodora demanded thinking he had control but didn't as he was slammed back into the ground very hard. The Dragon then slammed his foot on his back

"You have no control over me Diodora. You are done" The Dragon said with his voice cold as ice.

"Wha?" but was cut off with a powerful wave of psychic energy that began to crush deeper into the ground.

"Quiet, fool. Your childless games end here and to be honest I have been looking foward to this," The Dragon said as he used his power to tear him apart.

"Y-you can't kill me! I am the brother of Satan Class and will be marked for death!" Diodora said as he was grunting in pain

"It matters not and your actions are being recorded. So, you want to try that again and explain your actions. I doubt anyone will believe you anyway"

Diodora's eyes widen shock and shook as The Dragon then ripped his limbs off and then burned his body with blue flames. Diodora screamed in pain as he was being burnt alive and the Dragon was enjoying every minute of it. Once he was no more, The Dragon then teleported out of the room before Issei unleashed his power.

It didn't take too long for him to find the body of Asia, who was sleeping in Diodora's chambers and brought her into his arms before teleporting out of the realm to see the Red dragon awaken.

Shocking everyone, The Dragon brought Asia down on the ground and summoned a blanket to cover her before standing up to see Issei using the incomplete Juggernaut Drive. A part of him wants to help but the other parts of him didn't care.

Dragon-Two sighed as he turns around taking his leave but stopped when...

"Wait!" Rias called out.

Dragon-Two turned his attention towards the Gremory, seeing her peerage and Vali's Team (Arthur, Bikou, and Vali). This caused memories to spin in his head but push them down for now.

"Thank you," Rias said despite knowing he's an enemy.

The Dragon was shocked by this but he didn't show that and so he just left the area via teleportation. Leaving them to deal with Issei's rampage.

**Time Skip**

A few months later, we see The Dragon in the dimension project created by Ajuka Beelzebub to hold Loki and a battle was taking place between Rias & her peerage, Sona & Pawn & Queen, Rossweisse and Vali Team (Who broke in to fight Fenrir).

The battle was long hard but the same armored figure appeared again to see the whole battle and put a stop to it. The Dragon was here for his own reason, not for the Old Satan Faction or Loki's but rather to test out his powers again.

The Dragon raises his hands up and is covered in the blue aura. Then the copies of Loki's children were lifted to everyone's shock and crashed into the ground. Instantly dead. The armored man then used his powers to break Fenrir's neck.

"I am in control now," The Dragon said having the whole sky clear up due to his powers and left the area before anyone found him

**Small Time Skip**

In training, some Devils and Mages launched a powerful wave of lightning towards The Dragon who brought his left arm up and took the attack straight up. The attack was absorbed into his left hand before being launched back.

The attack was absorbed into his left hand before being launched back

The mages and devils screamed in pain before being reduced to ash.

The next wave of enemies charged at the young man but stopped when a swing of his right arm sent them flying into a wall.

The Dragon could feel that he is becoming powerful. He feels like a god now.

"But why am I here?" The Dragon asked with a sigh as he wonders if this is his true destiny.

**Time Skip**

"I have done all that you asked of me and completed my training, but there's one thing left you haven't given to me. My role in all of this?" The Dragon asked being in a room and looked up to see Rizevim walking in to answer.

"To serve your master. You were created to fight for me by Euclid Lucifuge and humans. That is your calling," Rizevim answered, shocking the young man's down.

"You said we were partners and stood by as equals," The Dragon said not believing this.

"You were only created to obey me. You will never out of our control" The Devil said with a smirk, thinking and believing that he had won. He was so wrong.

The Dragon's power was shaking and wanted to be unleashed. The Dragon agreed

"Humans and a Devil may have created me but MY DESTINY IS MY OWN " Dragon-Two shouted having his powers breaking his armor

"Stop this now!" Rizevim commanded.

"I'm not human, dragon, devil or anything. I wasn't even born, I was created. My creators have used and betrayed me. So...I STAND ALONE!" The Dragon shouted as an explosion of power was released.

Rizevim shielded himself with his magic circle but it wasn't enough to prevent any form of injury.

The Dragon then took off, launching upwards and flying into the sky with a pair of silver dragon-like wings. Good parts of the armor were coming apart as he flew into the sky towards the one place it was safe. His birthplace.

A few moments later, the young man lands on the ground seeing the aftermath of the damage he caused back then. The doctors here had a few projects left that have made it near the completion stage. They just need magic to function

But first thing first.

The Dragon took his helmet off, staring at the clear sky and thought over many things like what he is supposed to do now. But he needs a name. A name that defines who he is. A name that will be remembered

"I have been used in all of my life. Everyone thought that could control me. But they will soon realize that no one can control a Dragon. Soon they will all feel my wrath. The world will feel what I have in store for it. The regime, The Maelstrom regime will soon rise. And I, Naruto, will be the one that will rule everything" The young man vowed with his eyes glowing blue.

It's time for a new power to rise.

**...**

**Naruto's Bio**

**Because of Me by Blockheads (Naruto's Theme Song)**

**Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park (Another theme)**

**Naruto Two (Superior Dragon)**

**Nicknames:**

Superior Dragon

Failure (By his creators due to destroying their laps and killing any members off)

The Foolish One (By the Old Satan Faction)

Naruto (By gentle girl that Naruto can't remember but carries the scars of her death to his heart)

Naruto-Two (Cover-up in a way)

Dragon-Two

Red Dragon Emperor

Welsh Dragon

Red Dragon of Rage, Truth, and Power

Issei Hyoudou II (Former number named that shouldn't be used ever again)

**Hair:** White (Issei, Minato, and Naruto style of hair mixed)

**Eyes:** Purple (Normal). Blue (Using psychic)

**Likes:** Nature and Peace

**Dislikes:** Old Satan Faction, Cao Cao, and those that dare harm the weak.

**Family Relatives:**

Issei Hyoudou (Genetic original 'Brother')

Creators (Disowned after betraying him)

**Powers and Abilities:** Like Mewtwo and has Draconic abilities with some Demonic.

**Equipment:**

**Boosted Gear Replica:** Euclid was able to create a replica of Boosted Gear by collecting information of the Red Dragon Emperor's soul and the Sacred Gear from Issei's original body left in the Dimensional Gap by using the Holy Grail. Naruto took replica to use his own abilities and likes as a way to surpass his creator and brother.

Unlike the original Boosted Gear, Naruto's Boosted Gear appears on the right hand with a silver lining. While its potential is weaker than the original, Naruto demonstrated an exceptional mastery of it to the point that he surpassed Issei, who uses the original Boosted Gear. Even Ddraig admitted Naruto can bring out the Red Dragon Emperor's power to the maximum.

**...**

**Naruto's Team: Superior or something else, not sure about the name for the team.**

**Origami Tobiichi (Vali's Clone with a mix of Naruto's powers):** Origami and four others were created on the same day as Naruto. They bonded through the mind link they shared with an unnamed girl that named them their own beings. Origami is very loyal to Naruto as his Queen and supports him through everything.

**Artoria Pendragon (Genetic alter from the Pendragon Siblings and mix of Naruto's powers):** Artoria and four others were created on the same day as Naruto. They bonded through the mind link they shared with an unnamed girl that named them their own beings. Artoria Pendragon is very loyal to Naruto as his Knight and much more down the road.

**Mordred Pendragon (Genetic alter from the Pendragon Siblings and mix of Naruto's powers):** Mordred and four others were created on the same day as Naruto. They bonded through the mind link they shared with an unnamed girl that named them their own beings. Mordred Pendragon is a rebel knight but follows Naruto as his Rook and something else down the road.

**Silvia Lautreamont (Ravel's Clone with a mix of Naruto's powers):** Silvia and four others were created on the same day as Naruto. They bonded through the mind link they shared with an unnamed girl that named them their own beings. Silvia is Naruto's Bishop and loyal follower.

**Esdeath Partas (Grayfia's clone with a mix of Naruto's powers):** Esdeath and four others were created on the same day as Naruto. They bonded through the mind link they shared with an unnamed girl that named them their own beings. Esdeath is the most powerful, rivalry a few and is Naruto's Second Queen.

**Kyouko Sonan (Kenzen Robo Daimidaler) (Raynare's Clone):** Kyouko was created just after Naruto's creation and comes along as his Pawn. Kyouko has her original's memories which causes regret and wants to fix the damage her original has done to Issei and Asia.

**...**

**Pairings:**

**Naruto's Harem: Yasaka. Gabriel. Origami. Artoria. Mordred. Silvia. Esdeath. Kyouko. Kuroka. Rosswessie. Ophis. Tiamat. (Maybe more but need ideas first)**

**Issei's Harem: Rias. Asia. Aneko. Koneko. Xenovia. Irina. Ravel. (Maybe more but need ideas first)**

**Vali x Brynhildr (Fate/Grand Order)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Meeting**

**Kuoh Academy**

Within Japan had Issei, Rias and everyone relaxing after everything that has happened of late. First training hard during their summer, a Rating Game, battle against a God and his children, Loki's curse to a few other things, and now it's great to have some time to themself. Evening its school but hey was fine to them and great to hang out.

Things were going quiet and they all enjoy it but didn't notice that something was watching them with great interest.

**Unknown Location**

Within a mansion, a young man was sitting in the living room on the sofa with TV screens watching targets, and a map of the whole world.

"Time to get started," The young man said, snapping his fingers and got the messages out for the two groups to come for their first official meeting at least.

He got up from the sofa, fixing his shirt collar while getting a hoddie and snapped his fingers to use his magic, teleportation and meet his guests in a special realm for their meeting.

**Unknow Realm**

They were all summoned to an unknown realm. Rias and her peerage, Vali and his team were all brought here for a reason. This really pissed off Issei.

"Did you bring us here?" Issei asked angrily

"No I didn't," Vali answered

"I know you are lying," Issei said as he activated his gear

"Let's fight if you are so certain," Vali said as he activated his gear as well.

As both sides were about to fight, they were stopped by a blue shield that separates them.

"That's enough," A voice said to which they tried to find the origin of it.

Then a glowing blue figure landed next to them. He was wearing casual clothes with a hoodie covering his face.

"Now isn't this beautiful?" The figure said with glee.

"The immortal enemy dragons and their little entourage standing before me. Oh, what fun."

"Who the hell are you?" Issei asked.

**"Careful partner. There's something off about him,"** Ddraig said.

**"I agree with Ddraig, Vali. Whoever this person is, he is a dragon and yet also not,"** Albion said.

"What do you mean?" Vali asked.

"It means that I'm something else entirely. Though once you look at me, you wouldn't think so at first glance," The figure said as he took off his hoodie and revealed his face.

Everyone was shocked to see it. No more than Issei as they all saw that the person looked exactly like Issei with only some differences like skin, hair to a somewhat different style and eye color. The Issei double smiled as he looked at Issei.

"Hello 'father' or is 'brother' more suitable? You know what, I don't really care," He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"I'm a clone if you haven't guessed it already. A clone of this moron right here. Call me Naruto," Naruto said as he gestured to Issei.

"But that's impossible! No one can clone a Devil. Let alone a Dragon," Rias said.

"And yet here I am," Naruto said.

"Can you feel it Ddraig? The connection between us."

"**Yes, I feel it. We are connected somehow,"** Ddraig confirmed as Naruto activates his Sacred Gear, looking like a pale version of the Boosted Gear and on his right arm.

"Yes. Because I'm a clone of your current host, I have all of his memories and coincidentally his connection to you. Though it's an imperfect connection. Fortunately, I have powers of my own," Naruto said as he created a blue orb that floated on his hand.

This made Vali smirk a bit.

"Finally someone worth my time," Vali said as he dashed toward Naruto to fight.

Naruto stops him mid-air without lifting a finger. Vali was stuck and could not move no matter how much he struggled. Naruto just laughed at him.

"Nice try Vali but you really need to know when you are outmatched," Naruto said as he sent Vali flying away into a wall with enough force to break it.

This amazed everyone.

"Anyone else wants to do something stupid? No? Good because I didn't bring you here to fight, at least not yet," Naruto said to all of them.

"Why did you bring us here?" Rias asked.

"We all have a common enemy. The Khaos Brigade," As soon as he said that everyone had angry looks on their faces.

"That's the right reaction. Long story short, they are the ones that created me. That was their mistake. I've been hunting down some of their forces for some time but they have some powerful members that I can't face alone which brings you guys."

"Why us?" Arthur Pendragon asked.

"Because despite what some might think, all of you are the most dangerous group of individuals that the Khaos Brigade have ever faced. Excluding me and my team of course." Naruto explained.

"And why would we work with you?" Kuroka asked.

"Because if you don't, then the world is doomed," Naruto said which shocked everyone.

"What do you mean?" Asia asked.

"Their leader Ophis plans on breaking through the Dimensional barrier to defeat a great Dragon called Big Red as you all know. Apparently he disturbed her home and has taken control of it. If she faces him, then the destruction of this world and maybe the universe will be catastrophic. I'm not going to let that happen. Are you?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised, testing them.

This made everyone look at each other deciding what to do. Naruto just rolled his eyes at this. After a few minutes, they come to a decision.

"Alright, we'll help. But how can we trust you?" Rias asked.

This made Naruto laugh loud.

"Trust? You don't need my trust just like I don't need yours. I need your self-interest. Because I sure as hell know that Issei here won't let the end of the world happen otherwise he won't be a Harem King. Truly a pathetic dream honestly," Naruto commented which made Issei and the other girls blush.

"If you're my clone, you should understand my dream," Issei said.

Naruto scoffed at that.

"Unfortunately I do, but I'm not you if I haven't made myself clear... I don't care about your goals. I care about mine because make no mistake once we are done working with each other, I will be sending you, Vali, and myself to a realm similar to this one. It will be there where it will be decided on who is the strongest dragon among us," Naruto said as everyone glared at him but he paid no mind.

"Are we clear?" The white-haired teen asked.

"Fine/Agreed," Issei and Vali stated respectively.

This made Naruto smile.

"Good. Shall we begin?" Naruto said as he opens a portal and he goes through it. Everyone soon follows.

As soon as they enter the portal, everyone seemed to be in the center of a massive living room in some sort of mansion.

"What is this place?" Rias asked.

"This is my house and my base of operations. It's called the House of Mystery. I know what you are thinking, I didn't name it. Someone else did," Naruto said as he goes pour himself a scotch. He wouldn't get drunk by drinks thanks to his dragon part but can drink for a little and avoids bad habits.

"The House of Mystery? That's impossible," Vali said which catches the attention.

"You know this place?" Issei asked Vali and he nods his head.

"The House of Mystery is said to be a house filled with magical artifacts and doorways to other dimensions. It moves from place to place so that it's difficult to be detected but it's also a sentient house. It chooses its master and grants them unfettered access but it was supposed to be a myth," Vali explained

"Well, it's not. I took this house from the last occupant who lived here," Naruto explained as he took a sip of his drink.

"You killed them?" Kiba asked.

"No. I won it in a card game. Both of us were cheating the whole time but I was better at it. So now the house is mine," Naruto said.

"So why are we here?" Koneko asked

"To meet my team of course. Follow me" Naruto said as he leaves the living room and everyone follows

He goes up the grand staircase and heads to the third floor. From there he takes a right, a left, another right, another left and then stops in front of a door. He opens it and inside was a massive room that looked like a full-sized gym and then some.

"How is it you have all of this stuff?" Kuroka asked.

"The House is very generous in its ability to provide the proper amenities for its guests. I honestly love this place," Naruto said as he sees six girls in their training gear.

Two were sparing on the map while the rest were separating.

"Honey I'm home," Naruto said in a dramatic fashion which made the girls stop what they were doing and notice him.

They each had a smile on their faces.

"Hey Naruto," the girls said in unison which brought Naruto much joy and made Issei very jealous

Meanwhile, Vali was getting a good look at their ass to which a small blush could be seen

"Hello, my angels" Naruto said as he hugged and kiss each of them.

"So that's him?" Esdeath asked gesturing to Issei

"Yep," Naruto simply stated as each of the girls got close to inspect Issei.

Rias and her peerage readied themselves for a fight but Naruto used his power to keep them in place. Meanwhile, Issei was blushing heavily as he was looking at the awesome breasts surrounding him.

"He really is a pervert," Artoria said with disgust in her voice as the girl went next to Naruto.

"Unfortunately so," Naruto said as he looked at Vali.

"And so is he."

"Wait! What?" Vali asked in shock.

"You really think I haven't seen you checking out my girls' asses the entire time. You're just as bad as Issei. Oh how the mighty dragons have fallen," Naruto insulted

**"I, unfortunately, am in agreement with that,"** Albion said.

"Hey!" Vali yelled at him.

"Oh, and Vali, each of these girls here are clones too," Naruto said which shocked everybody.

"And this one is yours," He gestured to Origami.

"T-That's impossible," Vali said

"I could've sworn I mentioned that it isn't. Clearly you haven't been paying attention and a good number of you are from school," Naruto stared to him.

"Hi there," Origami waved to her genetic brother.

"Ok now you guys should get to know each other better," Naruto said as he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Xenovia asked

"Library," Naruto simply stated as he leaves everyone.

While everyone begins to engage in reluctant conversation, Asia looked at the direction of Naruto's direction. She can't help but feel that she's met him before.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the vast library of the House that contained essentially every book of knowledge known in history. It was here that he would find something on other dragons and Ophis. Their strengths, weaknesses, etc. The more information he had the better. As Naruto was sifting through books, he sensed someone was near him.

"You can come out, Asia. I know you are there" Naruto said to which the young girl revealed herself.

"H-Hi" Asia greeted nervously.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you," Asia said which made Naruto confused

"I have no idea why you are thanking me. I didn't do anything to warrant it" Naruto mentioned.

"Well, it's because you saved me. Remember?" Asia asked me which stunned Naruto.

"I...don't know what you are talking about," Naruto said.

"Yes, you do. You saved me from Diodora. Brought me back to my family. I just wanted to say thank you" Asia said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to say that whoever saved you from Diodora wasn't me. I wasn't there" Naruto denied but Asia wouldn't have it.

"I know you were. I felt your presence. It's similar to Issei's but also different. I think a part of his good nature is still inside you," Asia reasoned.

"I'm not good, Asia. I'm just a fake...thing that shouldn't exist. And yet here I am. I was never good. I just am," Naruto said to her.

"Maybe that's true. But I think there's more to you than you think. I know that despite what you may say, you are a good man. It's not the circumstances of one's birth that determines who you are it's what you do with the gift that does," Asia said as she left Naruto to ponder her words.

Naruto looked at Asia's retreating form and was just reminded why Issei fell for her. She was the heart of their group. The one that glued them together in so many ways. Naruto feels those same feelings for her that Issei has but he wants nothing to do with Issei except for beating him and Vali to prove a point. That he is the greatest dragon there is.

Once this little alliance was over, the true battle will begin.

One shall stand, two will fall.

The end is near.

**AN: To be honest, I was thinking about making more clones but not sure yet I think six will do for now. Anything can happen and hope the chapter was great.**

**And in terms of personality, Naruto is like Mewtwo, Shadow (Sonic), and Constantine, just so you all know and will see all next time.**

**Take care :)**

**...**

**Naruto's Harem: Origami. Artoria. Mordred. Silvia. Esdeath. Kyouko. Yasaka. Gabriel. Kuroka. Rosswessie. Serafall. Lavinia Reni. Scathath. Ophis. Tiamat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Relaxing and Healing**

**House of Mystery - Kuoh**

A few weeks have passed since the meeting of the three groups and things were interesting, to say the least. Naruto had been keeping himself busy, not bother on wanting to know Issei or his company for a good time being but has talked with a few of them and share a few things. So it wasn't so bad and a start as a few got more talks with the young man than anyone.

With the others, the girls, are getting along much better and are interesting, to say the least.

Origami has tried to get to know her brother but Vali is not so sure about this and was new to for the White Dragon Emperor. He never had a sibling or want to do. So it was a slow to start and nothing bad so far which is a start.

Silvia wants to meet her little sister Ravel and the whole Phenex family but is on hold for the time being. Rias did promise for a meeting down the road but slow steps first before the jump which was reasonable and understandable.

Esdeath, well it seems that she and Grayfia have a sister rivalry going on and let's leave at that for now.

Kyouko seems to be getting along with everyone which is surprising and who she is the clone of but no is judging her so far. She doing her best to fix the damage that was done to Issei and Asia which is going great.

Artoria and Mordred have got along great with their siblings Arthur and Le Fay. Artoria the mature sibling while Mordred is the rebel sister which is no surprise there and Arthur and Le Fay get along great with their new sisters.

Naruto wants nothing to do with Issei or those with him but he was talk and made small bonds with the peerage, nothing big but a start and something to keep an eye out for.

So far the groups have no luck on finding the Khaos Brigade or their allies but something did happen in Kyoto which was almost all hands on deck.

Naruto and his team along with Vali and his team joined with Issei, Asia, Xevona, Irina, Rossweiss, and Azazel on saving Yasaka and kicking the Hero Faction out.

Naruto took great pleasure in clawing Cao Cao's eye out for what he has done to Yasaka and making Kunou cry as he promised to get mother & daughter back together. He left a big impact onto the pair as Kunou look at the young man like a father which was surprising for him and Yasaka, well she eyeing a lot.

After things cool and calm down, Vali and his team left before things went up which is a good thing for the time being. Naruto and his team stay in Kyoto for a bit due to Rossweisse wanting to shop with them and Serafall joined shortly afterward.

Now we see Naruto resting and relaxing from all crazy and adventure that happens. His team was relaxing in their own ways.

This week keeps on getting interesting and more are to come soon enough.

**Time Skip**

"Why are you all here?" Naruto asks the woman in front of him.

Them being Rossweisse, Yasaka, Kuroka, Gabriel and Serafall. They were all standing in front of him in his gym as he was working out. He doesn't know why they were here and it was annoying him.

"Oh don't be like that daddy. We are here because we want to be," Kuroka said seductively.

"First off, don't call me daddy. Second, that doesn't answer my question," Naruto said as he was glaring at the cat.

"We don't know why but it would seem that the House was calling to us. And appeared before each of us and so here we are," Gabriel explained.

This confused Naruto greatly.

"Why the hell would the House bring you guys specifically? I don't recall ever asking for it to do that," Naruto said.

"Maybe it's because it feels that you are lonely," Yasaka said which made Naruto chuckle.

"Lonely? I don't think so. I've been alone sure but never lonely," Naruto stated.

"Then where are your other girls?" Serafall asked.

"They are doing a mission right now," Naruto said, "They'll be back in a couple of days."

"It's sad being alone with no one around," Rossweisse said.

"Nothing I'm not used to," Naruto said.

"It doesn't have to be like that you know," Yasaka said as she got close to Naruto and was seductively caressing his cheek "We could help with that."

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he pushed her away "Even if I was so inclined, I doubt Gabriel would risk becoming a Fallen if she succumbed to lust."

Gabriel blushes slightly at the thought.

"Then why did the House bring us here if not that?" Kuroka asked getting annoyed that she won't have sex with a dragon.

"Does it look like I know exactly what the House is thinking? It makes its own choices and reasons. So if you don't mind, you can leave," Naruto told them.

"That would be unwise Naruto," a voice said behind the girls that scared them and made them react to get into their fighting positions.

They all found the origin of the voice to be a beautiful purple woman that had purple eyes. The girls had no idea who this was but Naruto did.

"Why are you here Orchid?" Naruto asked.

"Who's this?" Gabriel asked.

"That's Orchid. She's the physical manifestation of the House's magic," Naruto said.

"So you are not alone then?" Kuroka asked.

"Orchid rarely makes appearances so it's just me and the girls the majority of the time," Naruto responded, "And what do you mean it would be unwise?"

"You are indeed lonely Naruto. Even when you try to hide it. It's not a healthy mood" Orchid reasoned.

"Oh, piss off Orchid. I've been alone essentially all my life and as you can see I'm fine" Naruto said to her.

"Physically yes but emotionally you are anything but. You know that I know what happened to you but they don't. You need to talk about what happened or else it will consume you" Orchid explained as she disappeared.

Naruto was angry at her for this. Going around to pick up these girls to be a shoulder to cry on for him. Naruto knows Orchid has good intentions but he prefers being alone. It's easier plus it allows him to think about the future and prepare. But right now, Naruto remembers all of the bad that has happened in his life.

The Experiments

The Torture

The Abuse

Everything that they did to make him what he is today.

"What did happen to you?" Rossweisse asks which makes Naruto sigh.

"You want to know? Fine. I suggest you sit down because this might take a while" Naruto said as he does just that.

**2 hours later...**

Naruto told them every grueling detail of his past. Nothing was left out. Why? Because what's the point of denying the truth. As soon as he was done, he saw all of the girls look down in sadness and anger.

"So that's my story," Naruto told them.

"You poor, poor man," Yasaka said.

"I'm not a man. I'm a dragon" Naruto corrected her harshly.

"It's no wonder why the Khaos Brigade wants you dead," Kuroka stated.

"I'm Frankenstein's monster and soon enough all of us clones will meet our maker...and kill him," Naruto said.

"And when you do, you'll be going to kill Issei and Vali? For what? Vengeance? Jealousy?" Rossweisse asked angrily.

"Yes. I will kill Issei and Vali to make it official" Naruto stated.

"To make what official?" Serafall asked.

"That I exist. Independent of being seen as a clone, I will be seen as an individual. Once I become the strongest of dragons, I will make sure that no one forgets that. No one" Naruto says as he decides to leave.

"Is that all your life is to you?" Gabriel asks which makes him stop his tracks for a second and slightly turn around.

"It's all it needs to be," Naruto said as he continues to leave while the girls ponder on well everything.

Meanwhile, Naruto went to his private chambers to try to decompress on everything. It wasn't successful. He was fuming with rage and right now he can't control it. So he lashed out in his room, destroying everything inside. Letting out his power in response to his rage.

The more he lashed out, the angrier he got. It's like it wasn't enough. Like nothing would make him feel better. At some point, he exhausted himself and had no choice but to fall to the ground. As he did, he had tears coming out of his eyes. At first, he was confused by it but then he realized that he never cried before. And because he opened his walls, all of the pain and sadness of his life was coming out in waves. He couldn't stop it so he let it out.

_"Don't cry Naruto. You are alive and life is worth living," _A gentle voice said inside his head. He didn't know who this voice was but it felt familiar.

"A life worth living? But this isn't my life, is it? This is just a road leading to the end. Leading to my death," Naruto said out loud.

Despite all of his boasting, Naruto doesn't think he can actually beat Issei and Vali in terms of draconic abilities. He only as a cloned version of the Boosted Gear. It's weaker in comparison to the real one and it definitely more susceptible to Vali's Divine Dividing. Naruto is powerful in magic and psionic abilities to even the odds but in the end, Naruto knows that he probably will die when the time comes. Which is why he will give it his all to fight Issei and Vali to prove that he indeed exists.

The house was right, Naruto is lonely. He is afraid to be meaningless. That everything he does has no point. He can't let that happen. He won't.

Unbeknownst to him, the girls that he left in the gym entered his room and saw the carnage he had caused. When they saw him crying and breaking down, they went to hold him so that he knows that there is someone there. Normally, Naruto would have them leave but right now he's too vulnerable to do anything.

**Small Time Skip**

We now see Naruto in the living room, resting on the sofa and fully calmed down. His head was on Gabriel's lap who also patted his head gently. Everything was quiet and still. In this quietness, Naruto just rested. Thinking about his life. Thinking about the path he was walking.

"So that's how it is," He said getting everyone's attention

"The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with that gift that matters," He said with as he sits up off of Gabriel's lap.

"The Khaos Brigade will pay for what they have done to me. I will make sure they are nothing but ash. My fight with Issei and Vali will still happen. Whether it's to the death will be up to them. The path I walk is something I have walked alone. But maybe when this is all over, I can walk a new path," Naruto said.

"What kind of path?" Yasaka asked.

Naruto got up from his seat and said with a flick of his finger, his wings came to life and opened wide for all to see. The pale red wings sparkled like stars and looked powerful. The wings brought all five girls into a surprising warmth hug with Kuroka being in the arms of Naruto while the rest is covered up by the wings.

"A path where I can live a simple life. A life of happiness and joy. I saw the end of my journey as something final. But after all this time, I see that it's not. I guess I want what everyone else wants: Peace." Naruto said with a small smile on his face as he kept the girls close. As a sign of thank you for them comforting him

After a while, they separated from each other and Naruto escorted them to the door so that the house can take them to where they were before.

"I appreciate you're company but it's time you guys get back to where you were. We have a war to fight and something tells me, it will get ugly. So get prepared for anything and everything." Naruto advised them to which they nodded their heads.

Then as Kuroka was about to leave, she stopped and gave him a kiss which shocked Naruto.

"Wanted to do that for a while. Bye-bye nya" Kuroka said as she exited the house.

Then Yasaka gave him a kiss.

"Call me whenever you want darling," She said as she leaves

Next, Serafall kissed him.

"You have soft lips," She said with a smile as she also leaves/

After that, Rossweisse kissed him.

"I-I uhhh. Bye," She said nervously with a huge blush on her face as she leaves.

Lastly was Gabriel, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Till we meet again, Naruto," Gabriel said as the last to leave

Naruto had a smirk on his face and felt content. But now it's time to get serious. No more distractions.

He has a war to fight then he can worry about his love life...wait! What?!

Oh boy, this will be interesting for Naruto and what will come next.


End file.
